Wipers of this type are known in various embodiments. They serve for wiping cosmetics applicators that are dipped into a cosmetics container in order to pick up the required amount of the cosmetic to be applied, and which are then withdrawn from the cosmetics applicator in order to apply this cosmetic. In such a process for charging the applicator, it has to be ensured that the applicator is not excessively charged with the cosmetic mass, and the applicator stem with as little as possible.
In the case of such cosmetics units, wipers are therefore usually provided in the neck of the cosmetic bottles. The stem of an applicator, and later also the applicator element or brush attached thereto, wipes along the wiper when the applicator is withdrawn from the storage container. In the process, excess cosmetic is removed from the applicator and, in particular, also from its stem.
Most of the usual applicators have a single stem or shaft with a single cosmetic brush attached thereto.
In the field of application of liquid and pasty cosmetic media and in particular in the area of the application of mascara masses, there is a need from time to time to use applicators with which particular effects can be achieved, e.g. a so-called curling, i.e. a special curving of the eyelashes wetted with mascara. In order to be able to realize such effects, so-called “pincer applicators”, as described for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,156, are sometimes used. They consist of two parallel stems that respectively carry one applicator element of their own at their end facing the container side. At their other ends, these two stems are interconnected through a spring member, so that they can actually be used like pincers. It is easy to comprehend that the eyelashes in such an applicator are grasped with the two applicator elements and can thus be wetted effectively with mascara mass. In the process, they are at the same time provided with the desired curvature or the desired curl.
Besides the early pincer applicators, which in part seemed rather awkward, quite workable applicators have been developed in recent times. Roughly, they correspond to a conventional applicator, the only difference being that the stem is divided into two parts along the longitudinal axis. These two parts are connected to each other and can be compressed in a pincer-like manner. At their ends, they carry one applicator element each.
Wiping these modern pincer applicators with wipers has already been tried. Even in the case of such pincer applicators, the conventional wipers work relatively well to the extent that they are actually able to wipe off the outer circumference of the stem rather well, and also the outer areas of the two application elements that rest against each other. However, the excess of mascara mass that is located in the gap by which the two stems rest against each other poses a problem. Furthermore, the excess of liquid or pasty mass that is located in the area at which the two applicators or brushes rest against each other also causes problems.
In view of this, it is the object of the invention to provide a wiper with which it is possible to wipe pincer applicators almost as cleanly as in the case of the known single-stem applicators.